


P.O.S - A Pair of Phantom Thieves

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [94]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shiho Suzui & Hifumi Togo from Persona 5.A continuation of P.O.S - Another Group of Phantom Thieves.In this One Shot, Shiho goes into the Cognitive World without Hifumi, ready to take matters into her own hands.





	P.O.S - A Pair of Phantom Thieves

Shiho sighed, tapping her foot outside of the train station late at night. She was holding her phone, waiting for her dear friend: Hifumi to turn up. She had been waiting for over an hour, enough time to finally text her: 'Where are you?' A few seconds past as she got a text back, reading: ‘At a Shogi game. Almost done.’ Shiho looked at the time, seeing it was getting late, rolling her eyes in impatience.  
“... Fine, I'm going in without her.” She sighed.  
She tapped the icon on her phone, changing into her Phantom Thief outfit, including a red mask appeared on her head, a long grey jacket with white knee high boots and pink gloves. She looked around, having entered the Cognitive World, immediately stamping her foot and summoning her weapon: A twin spiked ball flail. She thought back to what had happened a while ago with Sadayo and Tae.  
“First they kick us off the team for 'our own good', and now Hifumi doesn't even want to train...” She sighed. “... I... I can't let others be hurt like Kamoshida did to me...”  
She walked down a road, immediately seeing Shadows running around. With no hesitation, she summoned her Persona: Medusa that appeared above her, smiling.  
“Medusa! Let's turn them to stone!” She announced.  
Her Persona extended snakes from its head, waving them around, ready for battle. However, the Shadows around suddenly seemed to draw towards a sound in the distance. She could hear what seemed to be the sounds of a car up ahead. Looking confused, she headed towards the direction of the sound, trying not to attract too much attention. Suddenly, she saw a black bus with a tail zoom past at high speeds, gunshots firing at it. This made Shiho jump, hiding in the dark at what the sound could be. Chasing after the bus was a powerful Shadow: The Reaper. Shiho pulled out her own gun, firing at it and got its attention. The Reaper stopped in its tracks, turning to her as it began to shoot at her. Shiho dodged, leading it away from the direction the bus was heading.  
“C-Come on! I'll provide you with more entertainment than whoever is in that car!” She chanted.  
She began to run; confident whatever the Shadow was could be no match for her and Medusa. To her shock though, the Reaper appeared right in front of her, firing at her and knocking her down instantly.  
“S-Shit!” She gasped.  
It hovered over her, staring down. It seemed like Shiho was doomed.  
“I... I guess I can't hope for a miracle, huh?” She gulped.  
To her relief, she saw the Shadow get attacked in the back by a woman, wearing a Phantom of the Opera styled mask. It was Hifumi in her Phantom Thief outfit, her Persona: Cherub hovering above her.  
“Cherub, Freila now!” Hifumi ordered.  
The Reaper stood by, taking the attack with little flinch this time. Hifumi ran over to Shiho, helping her up.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Shiho apologised.  
“Don’t be! We gotta get out of here!” Hifumi replied.  
Suddenly, the bus came speeding back as a pair of arms grabbed both of them, another pair dropping a few grenades, exploding under the Reaper. The two were pulled inside the bus, the door closing afterwards as it sped off away from the Shadow. Hifumi and Shiho looked around, seeing a few people their age, dressed in outfits in a similar style to theirs.  
"So what she said was true..." The Joker said.  
Shiho was panting, passing out from exhaustion as Hifumi held her tight.  
“W-Who the hell are you all?!” She asked.  
One of them took off their mask, smiling at her and revealing himself to be Ren Amamiya.  
"Hello, Shogi Queen." He smiled.  
“Ren?” Her eyes widened.  
"... We both have explaining to do, it seems." He chuckled.  
The bus continued on its journey, heading back to the top of Mementos, explaining their situations on the way.

The all exited out the bus, which returned into the form of Morgana as he smiled. Hifumi carried Shiho in her arms, seeing Ren, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru were the only ones in the Cognitive World today.  
“Thank you... For saving our lives.” Hifumi thanked.  
“Anytime.” Ren said.  
“But you two shouldn’t be out here alone.” Yusuke said.  
“Is it just you two today then?” Makoto asked.  
“It's... Always us two.” Hifumi replied. “We were with others... But we were kicked off the team.”  
“I didn’t think there were more of us.” Haru said.  
“I suppose as long as they have that app, they can enter in this world when they want.” Makoto theorised.  
“Look... Don’t tell anyone else it’s just Shiho and I.” Hifumi said. “... Wait, are you the only ones?”  
“There are a few others who aren't here with us.” Ren replied.  
“... Sadayo?” Hifumi questioned.  
“She isn't part of our group.” He answered.  
“How long have you two been at this?” Makoto asked. “I thought Shiho was still in hospital after what happened almost a year ago.”  
“It has only been a few months...” She said, looking at Shiho. “She showed me it once she was out of the hospital. And then we met Sadayo and a few others... And we had a team till her and I were kicked out.”  
"How interesting.” Yusuke smiled. “To be so close to a fellow Persona user and to not even know it.”  
"Perhaps those two could join with us, Joker?" Haru asked.  
“More members are always welcome, if you're interested.” Ren smiled. “We wouldn’t kick you out or anything.”  
“I... I should really talk to her about it.” She replied.  
“Take your time, you have my chat ID after all.” He smiled.  
“Yeah. You know where to find me.” Hifumi smiled weakly.  
“Right now, let’s get you two home.” Makoto said.  
Hifumi nodded, smiling softly as she stroked Shiho’s hair.

The night came by as Shiho awoke in Hifumi’s bed, gasping. Hifumi was at her side, smiling softly.  
“Hey, hey. Relax, we’re safe.” She assured Shiho.  
“What... Those people... Who were they...?” Shiho asked.  
Calmly, Hifumi explained the situation at hand as Shiho looked intrigued.  
“They... Want us to join them? But why?” Shiho asked.  
“We’re their friends after all.” She said. “I mean... There are more than the ones you saw. One of them is Ren: One of Ann’s friends. So I thought, perhaps that’s where Ann goes after school? She and Ryuji are close to Ren.”  
“Ann... A Phantom Thief?” Shiho smiled softly, thinking. “But, what if they are like Sadayo?”  
“They won’t be. It seems like they look out for each other as equals.” Hifumi replied. “I wanted to discuss it with....”  
“... Let’s do it.” Shiho interrupted.  
Hifumi paused, looking at her.  
“I mean, if it will help stop people being hurt just like how I was, then we should do it. The more the merrier, right?” Shiho smiled.  
“True.” Hifumi replied back.  
“These must be the real Phantom Thieves we hear about on the news.” Shiho continued. “We can be a part of that group!”  
Hifumi took her hands, smiling as Shiho smiled back.  
“To a new team!” Shiho cheered.  
“Yeah, to a new Phantom Thieves, with good friends.” Hifumi smiled.  
And from that point on, the Phantom Thieves added two new members to their team: Shiho whose codename was Star and Hifumi whose codename was Gambit. And they all fought together to steal people’s hearts for the better.


End file.
